


Alphabet Boy

by heartachehowell



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Phan AU, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartachehowell/pseuds/heartachehowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wakes up thinking of the blue-eyed boy from last night, but moves to Manchester University that day so doesn't get his hopes up. But should he?<br/>TW// s*elf h*rm, please consider your triggers as this may be triggering!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet Boy

Dan was woken up by the sound of his alarm beeping loudly in his right ear. He pressed sleep and lay in bed in his black sweatshirt and boxers staring at the ceiling, wondering what had happened the night before. His head was pounding and he had a dry mouth and throat, all the usual symptoms of a hangover. Trying to remember what had happened last night was too much for his sore head to handle at the moment, and he lay there motionless thinking about what was going to happen today.

Dan had finally finished the living hell that was considered to be school, and having completed his A levels with mediocre results he had applied and successfully been accepted into Manchester University.

He lay there for a good while more, thinking about moving away from his parents. Dan was nervous to be living alone, but he knew it was good to be getting away from his openly homophobic parents, especially as he was gay. Gay. Dan repeated the word to himself over and over. He likes boys. He doesn’t like girls. It seemed so simple to him and it was difficult to make his parents understand so he had finally given up, after many years of trying after he came out to them at the age of fourteen.

Finally crawling out of bed to get a drink, he gulped down the lukewarm water that was on his bedside cabinet from 2 nights ago. It was disgusting, but he didn’t care at that moment, only wanting to quench the thirst burning in his throat. As the moisture returned to his mouth, he thought about the night before. Of more specifically, the boy from the night before. If Dan had ever doubted he was gay he knew it was true now. The raven haired blue eyed boy had been watching him from across the room, sneaking glances from under his long straight fringe whenever he thought he could get away with it. He couldn’t though, and Dan had caught him in the act several times, causing them both to blush at the awkward eye contact that had ensued. Dan thought back to the tall boy’s skinny frame and smooth long hair, and cursed at himself that he met the most beautiful boy he had ever seen at a party celebrating the end of school.

Well, met being a overstatement.

Dan had not even approached the boy, as his mix of nervousness and awkwardness had never mixed well in social situations, and even in his drunk state, he had realised what a bad idea that would have been. As he reflected on it, he praised his intoxicated self even more now, as realising what a bad idea it would have been to get to know someone on the last day before they all left for different parts of England.

 

Four hours later, Dan had the small amount of possessions he owned packed into his black Corsa, ready to drive to university. He had taken nearly everything out of his room, and all that was left was a empty wardrobe along with his bed and chest of draws. His computer was pride of place on the passenger seat next to him, and his monochromatic wardrobe was packed into various suitcases and bags on the back seat. With all his other belongings in the boot, he started the engine and waved at his parents and little brother as he drove off. He felt surprisingly numb considering he was moving away from his family for the first time, but as he had ever been accepted by them he was ready to move on. Pulling down his black sweater over his fingers, he turned the CD player on as Feeling Good started blasting out of his speakers at full volume. He laughed at the relevance and then sunk into silence as he mouthed Muse lyrics for the rest of the journey.

As he finally pulled up outside the student entrance to Manchester University, he rifled through his pocket to find the room card he had been mailed to access the campus and his dorm. He roughly tugged it from the pocket of his skinny jeans and winced as his bare arm scraped against the seatbelt. With a pained expression he pulled down his sleeve to once again cover the red marks littered across his forearm. He didn’t want to be reminded of them, not today.

Swiping his ID card, he drove through the open barrier and into the campus. He looked around, trying to find some directions or signs and finally spotted a sign to the U dorms. Checking his card, he glanced around looking for T dorms, where his room was located. Doing a double take at his card, he saw in miniscule letters in the bottom right hand corner that he had a twin room. A twin room. He had to share a room with another guy for 3 years and he had only realised as he was driving to the dorms. He sat there for a moment, stopped on the road, and reasoned with himself. The old thoughts of self-loathing and hate came back to him, but he gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles where white and drove on. At least he hadn’t had time to stress about it, Dan thought to himself, and this only made him more worried from his lack of preparation at how to greet the person he would be sharing a good proportion of his time with. As he was driving, his thoughts drifted, and he was back at the party, staring at the blue-eyed boy yet again. He was suddenly pulled back to reality at the noise of a sickening crunch and a jolt as his car stopped in a split second. “Shit!” he cried and jumped out of the car, not being able to see what he had crashed into through the rain, which constantly crashed over the windscreen.

He leapt out of the car and ran to the front, observing the damage to his black car and the red Ford in front, as his bumper was smashed into the back plate of the other obnoxiously bright red car. The other driver leapt out of the red car, and turned to face Dan as he looked up. The other boy stopped dead still in the pouring rain, as Dan’s eyed flickered to his face that he could faintly see through the drops. Dan made eye contact, and immediately looked away and cursed silently with happiness and dread that they had met under these circumstances. Because staring back at him, squinting through the hammering rain, was the blue eyed boy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i have written despite having read them for 2 years, i know its cheesy and yes its just the first chapter its probably going to get a hell of a lot worse. please leave kudos if you enjoyed it and comment feedback, i would love to hear your opinions! my twitter is @HEARTACHEHOWELL yo hmu if you liked it


End file.
